chuklikifandomcom-20200214-history
Chuk Li
Chuk Li (AKA The Master of the Universe) is the fake alias of Frank Nguyen. He is the main benefactor of The Chuk Li Cancer Fund. He is generally known for being bored, and being boring, and correcting names. Humble Li Chuk Li was born in the year 98. He is the offspring of Vesse Li (dad) and Martha Stewart 0 (mom). His parents were very loving but tragically mamed by a baboon by the name of Cooper. He was taken in by his Uncle Chuka Woohoo and Aunt Chukle Li who raised him to be diligent and very understanding of the short comings of others. Buy the year 104, Chuk Li had already mastered the art of speaking and making layups with Kevin Love. Chuk was a happy Li but all of that changed in the great war between groups. The Group wars were harsh, many a friend and many a foe had fallen victim to the wrath of DarkSydePhilFish. The war went on for many a second and then out of nochuk, a Mothra appeared. The Mothra spoke unto Chuk and said thus, "Mr. Li you are talking me as you can see. I have quest made for only the best, and you fit the standards apart from your dandruff. Your brain is full of Spain Mr. Li and Spain is full of spiders. I wouldn't touch you." And that was it, Chuk had been given his mission. Off he went through the Rio Grande Valley and the octagonal sectors of Samer he ended up in getting cancer. His cancer was a rare type, he had Mode 7 sickness and AIDS. Chuk was truely a dangerous fellow. As he was Waltzing down the alleys of Bermuda, he stumbled upon a cabbage. The cabbage had a name. The name was Noreo Whack A Modeo (AKA Molly). Molly and Chuk Li embraced. Li's mission was almost complete he just had to "Spain is full of spiders." After traveling with Molly through Skypular Demensions, Chuk discovered a man meditating upon Mount Itoi. Was he the one that Mothra told him about? The answer was no. What Chuk and Molly had uncovered was a demon. A demon who obsessed with Breaking Bad and CM Punk. This demon went by the name of SAM. SAM said "Stay out of my way." And they did, only to further travel down the mountain and discover another meditating thing. Was he the one that Mothra told him about? Yes. The answer is a resounding yes!! Chuk and Molly found the man, the myth, the legend. It was him. It was Tyson. Tyson said "Oi mate". Chuk Li replied "Tyson it's Monopoly time." The End. The Chuktivity Coloring Book *GoldenEye Source (Connect the Chuks) *Monopoly (Chuk Chak Cho) *Dino D-Day (Hide and Go Chuk) *Realm of the Mad God (Tag: You're Chuk) *You Me and Chuk Li: A Podcast About Gardening (Duck Duck Chuk) *Retsupurae (Sing Along with Chuk) *Skype Talks (Enchilada Recipes with Ferdinan Li) *Dominoes (Chuk Falls Down) *RISK (Chuk Sneaks into The Kitchen) *Scrabble (Chuk 'n Fuk) *Battleship (I Sunk Your Chuk) *Texas Hold 'Em (Poker)